After New Years
by dianafranxo
Summary: Amy and Karma are dealing with the aftermath of News Years. But New Year means new secrets. And Amy find herself having to choose between her relationship and friendship. Will this be the end of a relationship or the start of a new one.
1. Chapter 1

After New Year's

 **Author Note: This is my very first story, and I would really like to hear what you think or maybe things I should add. Be nice :).**

 **Karma POV**

I've been living with Amy for week now and it's been a crazy one. Now that her and Sabrina are "official" they've been spending a lot of time together making me feel like the odd man out. But we have school today and Amy doesn't seem to want to get up.

"Amy come on we are going to be late"

"Ugh do we really have to go. No one really cares about second semester." she says hoping to convince me.

"And we both know that is a lie! So get up so we can have time to get donuts."

I saw her eyes light up and she got up so quick. She rushes to the bathroom realizing that time was running out for them to make it at an excusable time.

"How are you and Sabrina?" I asked

"We are great!" she said avoiding eye contact.

"Amy? Is everything okay" I knew she was hiding something.

"Karma we are going to be late and I really want the donuts! Lets go"

"Fine, but we'll talk about it on the way to school"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know my chapters are pretty short, but I make up with updating everyday. I will work on making them longer though!.**

 **Amy POV**

I knew she wasn't going to let this go but it wasn't going to remind her if she forgot. I got my donut with made my classes easier to bare. The teachers are going on and on about the new year and new goals. I know we have so much to think about with colleges and goals, but really putting this on us so early in the morning is just cruel.

"Wow that was just cruel" said Sabrina with a smirk on her face.

"Right exactly what I was thinking, its like the want us to stress out before we even have lunch"

"Have you thought about it? College?"

"Yes, Karma and I have this whole plan. We plan to go to college together, and I want to have a film major and go from there." I noticed when I said that she seemed disappointed.

"Thats great, I'm happy you have it figured out. I have to get to class." She said with a distant tone in her voice.

"Sabrina, is everything okay? Is this about what happened" As soon as I said that I saw Karma come closer.

"What happened?" said Karma

"Nothing" said Sabrina "Thats the problem" She gets her stuff and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Karma POV**

I knew there was something going on with Amy and Sabrina, but she denies everything. I know I shouldn't meddle, but I cant help it.

"Shane!"

"Oh no here comes trouble, run Noah save yourself" he says jokingly

"You don't have to leave Noah I wont take long"

"I do actually, I have to get to class. See you later." He kisses shane on the forehead and walks away.

"How can Dr. Shane help you today? You know I should start charging you and Amy for my services" he laughs at his own joke.

"Not funny. I need to know what going on with Sabrina and Amy."

"First off, have you told Amy about you and Felix, because you can't meddle unless you are being honest with her yourself"

"I'll tell her I promise. You just have to tell me. Maybe I can help"

"Oh Karma, I don't think there is anything you can do here, just let it go" he says with a smile.

"Its worse than I thought isn't it. I'll talk to Lauren maybe we can help her together."

"Karma!" he says stopping me from going anywhere. "They haven't done "it" because Amy is scared. So until you want to coach them through it there is nothing to do."

"Oh" I say as my face turned different shades of red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy POV**

I am sitting in class and I cant help to think of what happened a couple of nights before. There we were some hot making out going on and everything seemed so good, at least until clothes were coming off.

 _"_ _Are you sure you are ready for this? I know the first time can be scary."_

 _"_ _I've had sex before Amy." Sabrina said with a hint of sarcasm_

 _"_ _I know that its just your first time with a girl and its a little different and I don't want you feel pressured to… "_

 _"_ _Are you trying to talk me out of this. Are you not ready?" She said with anger in her voice this time._

 _"_ _Sabrina, I think maybe we should take our time. Maybe…"_

And before I finished the sentence she picked up her stuff and left. I didn't have time to explain or tell her why. After Regan, I feel so scared to open up again. She was my first and I know that I should give her a chance. But I want this to be special for her. And I cant even talk to Karma about this because that will just be weird, especially with Karma not liking Sabrina. I'm just not sure what to do, all I know is that I have to fix this fast.

"Shane!"

"Oh hey Amy long time no see I think its been like an hour."

"Haha very funny" I say rolling my eyes. "I need your help"

"What is it this time?"

I know telling Shane might not be the best idea but right now he is the only one I can count on.

"Its Sabrina we were about to… well you know, and I could go through with it. Its not that I don't have feeling for her I do. I'm crazy about her, but after Karma and Regan. I'm just scared you know to open up. What if she changes her mind?" I felt the lump on my throat.

"Amy, the girl went up on stage to tell everyone how she feels about you. It didn't work out with Karma or Regan but you have to give her a chance. You are sabotaging yourself now and I cant let that happen so go tell her how you feel and she'll understand."

I knew that he was right and that if I wanted this to work I would have to try.

"Thanks Shane you always know what to say I have to find her now"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to do Karmy with what I think would have been season four. I will try to update everyday but I got a new job recently so I will try my best. :)**

 **Karma POV**

I've decided to finally tell Amy about Felix and I. I've waited for so long because I haven't found the right time. And thats what I keep telling myself that to make me feel better, but in reality I'm scared to see her reaction.

"Amy, I need to talk to you about something important"

"Karma can this wait I need to find Sabrina" she said franticly

"Amy, I really need to tell you this okay"

"Later I promise" she yells as she leaves.

For someone I live with I haven't really have the time to talk to her. Now since she and Sabrina have been dating they've been inseparable. But I promised myself I wasn't going to mess in her relationship.

—-

After school I didn't want to wait any longer I told myself. So as soon as I got home I will march up to her room and tell her the truth. I ran up the stairs and open the door to Amy's room…

"KARMA" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs.

I closed the door as quickly as possible.

"I didn't see anything" I say and rushed to my room.

I never expected to walk in on my best friend having sex. At least never planned on it. Its been such a shitty day and somehow that just made it worst. I wish I could un-see it but at this point I just want to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have lots of ideas of where this can go. But I'll keep writing and figure it out. :)**

 **Amy POV**

After what happened with Karma walking in on us, it pretty much killed the mood for us. But I couldn't believe how crazy I was for Sabrina. But now I have to talk to Karma.

"Hey Karma…" I say knocking on her door. I open with caution knowing that now we have to be careful.

But I see that she is sound as sleep. She seemed so peaceful and beautiful just sleeping. The kind of pretty that you don't have to try to be she just was. I didn't want to wake her but staring at her was just bliss. I realized that it may have been a little creepy, so I decided to leave as I was leaving of course I managed to bump into a lamp and drop it.

"What? What's going on?" Karma said half awake.

"Shit. Sorry Karma I came in to talk to you and I broke your lamp. Im sorry I'l fix it"

"It's okay Amy, I didn't really like it if I'm being honest" The was a pause. "I'm sorry for walking in on you. I should have knocked."

"Yea about that, I'm sorry you had to see anything"

There was another pause. Like there was tension almost, she seemed upset about something but I couldn't figure out what.

"Karma I know you don't really like Sabrina but I'm so happy you are accepting this and being supportive." I say with a smile.

"Yea, everything is good, now I know to knock" she said but she still seemed uneasy

"I'll let you sleep okay, goodnight Karma" I say as I closed the door


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before you get upset of the tease I'm not trying to just keep teasing I have a plan for Karmy.**

 **Karma POV**

 _"_ _Amy please stop I'm sorry" I beg chasing her up the stairs._

 _"_ _No Karma you lied you didn't tell me. I'm supposed to be your best friend"_

 _"_ _Amy I didn't tell you about Felix and I because I didn't know how you were going to react" I knew she was upset but I didn't expect her to be this upset._

 _"_ _Tell me one thing is this to get back at me for Liam or do you really like him?" she says going into her room._

 _I was shocked of the accusation but I tried to remain cool._

 _"_ _Amy please just listen to me. At the party you were with Sabrina and I went looking for Felix because I basically stole his date. And he kissed me… And I didn't mind it." As I am telling her I'm looking at her to see how she reacts._

 _She sighs. "So you have feeling for him?_

 _"_ _I'm figuring it all out. I say_

 _"_ _Oh no you have someone else on your mind as well. Liam? Again? Karma you cant hurt Felix he is a good guy he doesn't deserve it." She says_

 _Its ironic coming from her but all I say is "No its not Liam". I see she is still upset and I don't know what to do to cheer her up. I walk to her and sit next to her at the edge of her bed. "Amy I never meant to hurt you. I saw you and Sabrina kiss and Liam and Lauren kiss and I felt like you both were happy and I wanted that."_

 _"_ _And kissing Felix made you happy?" she asked._

 _I didn't know what to say. I couldn't remember the last time I kissed that made me completely happy. And then I did. "Amy" I said._

 _"_ _What?" she seemed annoyed._

 _I lean in and kissed her. It was soft and gentle, until it wasn't. It got steamy and hot. And everything seemed perfect everything seemed in slow motion. The amount of adrenaline running through my body and I didn't want to stop. And we were slowly taking each others clothes off and we were still kissing._

 _"_ _Karma" Amy says_

 _"_ _Karma" I hear her say again._

 _"_ _KARMA!"_

I wake up to see Amy looking at me "wake up she says were are going to be late"

Two things were clear I need to tell Amy about Felix, and maybe my feelings towards Amy are not just as friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Girl's Night anyone? :)**

 **Amy POV**

Karma has been acting really weird towards me lately, I'm not sure if its because of her walking in on me and Sabrina but I want to have a girls night with just Lauren and her. For her not to feel like I'm leaving her out.

"Hey Shane, hey Noah, have you seen Karma I'm looking for her."

"She might be with Felix" says Noah. I noticed that Shane nudged him.

"Shane what aren't you telling me." I say giving him a glare.

"Ask Karma, I decided for the new year I wasn't going to meddle in no one's life."

"Ha" laughs Noah. "Thats like me every year, I say I'm getting fit and it only works for a few weeks and I forget all about it. Lets see how long it lasts" Noah says with a smile.

"Fine I say if you aren't going to tell me I'll ask Karma." I start looking for Karma in all the spots I think she may be and my first thought is Liam. I head to the art room and I notice Liam I with a girl.

"This is just for the followers" she says kissing him.

"Of course it is" Liam remarks kissing her back.

"Followers? What followers Kar…. Lauren? You and Liam?" I say completely shocked at what was going on.

"Amy, I can explain." Lauren said.

"I just came looking for Karma, I guess she's not here. Ill look somewhere else. Oh and Lauren I'm having girls night at my house today if you want to come. Umm no dates… Hope to see you there." I say trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Yea, I'll be there."

The search continues the school is only so big and I cant seem to find her. I head to her locker because I'm running out of places to go. I see Felix there as I'm walking and get excited because I finally found her. As I was about to say something I see Karma and Felix kissing.

"I haven't told her, I'll tell her tonight I promise" she says kissing him.

"Karma I get it, maybe you aren't ready to tell her. Its okay I just want you to be okay." Says Felix. Which annoys me because he so understanding.

I feel my face heat up and I feel my hand turn into a fist. I'm filled with so much rage now. I want to run up to them and just snap on them both, but I keep it cool. If Karma doesn't want to tell me then who am I to confront them. As I'm walking away I hear Karma.

"Amy?"

"Oh hey" I say as I tried not to notice that she let go of his arm.

"What are you doing here?" She says. I hear the scared in her voice like I may have caught her.

"We go to the same school Karma." The response came out rude, but my sarcasm get worse the angrier I am.

"Everything okay?" she says noticing I'm upset

"Actually I came to tell you Lauren and I are having girls night at the house. If you wanted to join us."

"Sure, I'll be there, but do you think we should have a girls night. Last time it ended pretty badly."

"It will be fun" I said with a smile. "Besides this time there are no secrets, so there nothing to hide durning truth or dare. It might actually be boring, but we'll see the night might surprise us"

"Amy?" she says with a shaky voice

"See you tonight"


	9. Chapter 9

**Karma POV**

Amy knows. Or at least I think she knows. She seems upset. I was trying to help her set up for the girls night and she just asked me to stay out of her way. It was her idea so she wanted to do it herself. She only wants to do thing when she is trying to avoid something.

"Amy are you sure you don't need help with anything.

"No Karma, I think I can set up a girls night" she says. I notice that she has her hand in a fist.

"Amy whats wrong?" I say with concern.

"Hold your questions for the truth or dare."

She walks into the living room and I follow. Before I say anything else there is a knock on the door. I rush to open it.

"Hey Lauren. I think there is something wrong with Amy." I say and she gives me a look.

"I know" she says "Things might get interesting tonight" I shut the door and hope for the best.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amy POV**

"We'll get started in just a few minutes" I say. I'm starting to regret this, but at this point there is no turning back.

"Who else is coming" asked Karma. As soon as she asked there was a knock on the door.

"Hey" I say with a warm smile.

"Sabrina?" asked Lauren. "I thought no dates" she remarked.

"She not here as a date, we are all friends here" I say. In reality she's here so I don't kill Karma and Lauren.

"Right" said Karma under her breath.

"Now Lets get started" I say.

Everything started pretty smooth, in fact I forgot for a second why we were really here. We started with a movie and snacks. Of course Lauren didn't eat much, but she seemed calm. Karma on the other hand seemed like I was going to murder her at some point. I went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. My mom always kept one in case of emergency which basically means she was sad and there was nothing good on TV. I think she'll understand.

"I brought this to lighten up the mood for truth or dare." I say "Who'll start?" Everyone was looking around and it felt like no one was going to say anything. "Ill start!" I wasn't sure if I was going to start lightly or just go for the kill.

"Lauren, Truth or Dare?" I stare directly at her hoping she'll say truth.

"Dare" she say.

I didn't know what to say exactly. Until I did. "I dare you to upload an ugly selfie for your followers" I say with a smirk. I saw her squirm. She wasn't happy.

"Done." she says. "You'll pay for that" She's right I know she'll come back fighting. And now its her turn.

"Karma, Truth or dare?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Karma POV**

There is so much tension in the room. And somehow the only one who seems clueless is Sabrina. I kinda feel bad for her, and then I realized I envy her. She seems so calm and I am not at least not now. Amy and Lauren are having some sort of a standoff. When out of nowhere I hear my name.

"Karma, Truth or dare?" A question that almost makes my heart stop. Last time Lauren asked me that she asked us to kiss. Were that her intentions this time.

"Truth" I say. Hoping that maybe that was a safer bet.

"Is it true you are dating Felix?"

As soon as I heard that my jaw dropped I wanted to say something and the words just couldn't come out. I was just there. I didn't say anything and all of a sudden the time seemed to be going in slow motion and everyone's eyes are on me.

"Well?' asked Lauren.

"Yes" I murmured. I wanted to see Amy's face but I couldn't bare to look. But I was upset. How did Lauren know. And Now I wanted to get back at her.

"Lauren truth or dare?" I say with the intention to go full force on her.

"Truth" she says with confidence.

"Is it true that you and Liam are faking dating for you to get followers"

"No" she says "We are dating"

"She's lying" I basically yell.

"No she's not, I saw them" Amy says. "In the art room"

That answer shocked me more than anything. I wasn't expecting that. And now Amy knows and I lost. And I lied. The truth is out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I added all of the girls night chapters in one night because I did want to keep y'all waiting. Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Amy POV**

The truth is out and Sabrina was pretty shocked at everything that just happened.

"Wow you guys are pretty intense when it comes to truth or dare" she whispers.

"When did you and Liam become a thing?" asked Karma.

"When did you and Felix is the better question" I said. At this point I was mad that she still didn't even look at me. She didn't bother to say anything about it. "I guess you and Lauren have more in common than you think" I say knowing that my remark would sting. "Or at least that art room has stories to tell". There I ended that. But as soon as I said it I wish I could take it all back.

"Oh Amy, I realized you didn't get a turn. Truth or dare. Wait I'll answer that for you. Truth. Is it true you are still in love with Karma? Because you seem pretty upset you found out she was dating Felix. And I don't think its because of Felix" said Lauren with the bomb that killed us all.

That was it. The end. At that point I couldn't hold it in, the tears came down and once one did a whole bunch did. I wasn't sure why. I mean there were so many reasons. Karma lie. Lauren's lack of trust in me. Or was it all my fault that I didn't find a better way to confront them both. So I left and ran up to my room. Girl's night was over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Karma POV**

And this is why we shouldn't have girls night. After what Lauren said I knew everything was over. I just didn't think Amy was going to react that way. I know she's mad at me for not telling her but maybe Lauren was right. Amy was too upset. Maybe there was another reason. Shortly after Amy left, Sabrina went after her. She seemed surprised of everything that happened but mostly upset.

"Did you have to go there?" I said annoyed because Lauren know how touchy the subject is.

"I know, I'm sorry and I'll apologies to her too. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth." her words seemed sincere.

"You should go home" I said. "Doesn't look like either of us will talk to her tonight" Lauren looked like she was going to cry, but she nodded and left. I started cleaning up but realized I didn't have the energy to do anything at this point.

Its too much for one night so I call it a night and get to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amy POV**

After rushing to my room I lay on my bed and cry. I wasn't too sure what hurt at this point. Shortly after I went in my room I hear my door open. I wasn't sure who it was. But when I saw it was Sabrina I was a little disappoint.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to see all that." I say wiping my tears.

"You planned this" she says. "If you knew this was going to happen why did you have me here? To humiliate me?" She says with an angry tone. I wasn't expecting this. She was mad when I hoped she would be understanding.

"Sabrina I never wanted to humiliate you I needed you to be my rock. I wanted you to be there for me."

"Then why didn't you answer the question Amy."

Then I realized why she was so upset. "Sabrina, please I didn't feel like it was necessary. After everything that happened Lauren just said that to make you mad. After all last girls night she dared Karma and I to kiss and well…" and at the moment I knew I had my foot in my mouth.

"Wow, next time don't bother inviting me. Goodnight Amy"

"Sabrina wait." and she was gone. Girls night was a disaster. And now my relationship with the three most important people in my life might just be over. I start looking for my phone to maybe get in touch with Sabrina. I head down stairs and find it. I get my jacket and go outside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Karma POV**

I wake up hoping that last night was a dream. And its not. I start getting ready. I wasn't sure when it was too early to talk to Amy. But I wanted to make sure she was awake for school. Or so I told myself. I head to the bathroom and knock on her door.

"Amy. Are you awake?" Nothing. I open the door and see she's not there. Maybe she left early to avoid me, I'll just talk to her at school. I finish up getting ready and hear a knock on the front door.

"Is Amy home I brought her donuts" Lauren said. Which is her apology in a box.

"No she must of left before I woke up to avoid me I guess." I say disappointed. I had something on my mind that I just had to know. "Hey Lauren, do you think Amy still has feeling for me?" I ask.

"No Karma don't go there" she gives me a look.

"What" I say acting confused.

"Karma whatever you think you maybe feeling keep it in. Because you keep doing this and Amy is my sister and if you hurt her again I will personally make it my mission to destroy you."

"It was just a question Lauren. Besides she has Sabrina"

"And you have Felix" she added. "Let's just get to school I'll give you a ride" We left and the car ride seemed too quiet. Until Lauren broke the silence.

"You ready for Prom?" she asks. It was something I haven't even thought of. I've been so caught up with Felix and Amy I forgot. So I just say "I don't think so. Last time it didn't end so great." I wasn't even sure I wanted to go with Felix anymore.

Once at school we were basically just looking for Amy. It was a contest of who can get to her sooner. I was rushing through the hallways and saw Sabrina.

"Hey Sabrina have you seen Amy?" we both said at the same time like we meant to do it at the same time.

"No actually I was going to ask you the same thing. We got into an argument last night and I've been texting her since and she doesn't answer."

"You got into an argument last night?" asked Lauren "About what?" I added

"What do you think" she said annoyed.

She's right Lauren basically planted a seed in Sabrina's head. I mean its still in mine but I just have to avoid it.

"So where is she?" I asked.

We all stare at each other clueless.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I may post more in one day. The story is coming to an end for me. Hope you like how things turn out.**

 **Amy POV**

I know leaving in the middle of the night was wrong. But I needed an escape. I didn't know who I could to talk to. I walked around the streets. I realized I was just walking with no direction so I called a friend.

"Thanks again Shane" I say gratefully.

"No problem" He says which surprised me. No questions nothing. "Oh but before I let you in I need to know everything." Spoke too soon.

I went on to tell him about everything that happened to the very end. He seemed to be shocked. But understanding at why I had to leave.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need, but my spare bed is occupied right now."

"By who?" I asked curiously.

"Noah." he says

—

I was shocked to hear that Noah lived with Shane, but when I tried to ask him about it he just said don't ask. I stayed the night at Shane's and woke up with no mood to go to school. I left Shane's house and walked some more but again with no direction. I ended up going to the Lesbian coffee shop Shane once took me to meet girls.

"A coffee and a donut" I say. Thinking back at the last time I was here.

"Interesting choice" I hear a familiar voice that gave me chills. "You haven't changed Shrimp girl."

"Regan? What are you doing here?" I say with more enthusiasm than I should.

"I should be asking you that. Shouldn't you be in school now?" She's on to me. She can see right through me. Right before I was about to pay for my food I see her take out a twenty.

"This is on me" she says "Because you look like you need to talk"

She's right. As we find a seat she looks at me with an undivided attention. "What seems to be the problem? Karma?"

I pause because at this point I'm not sure what the problem is. So I started telling her everything from the moment at the pool to why I'm here now. And she listens quietly just analyzing me. When I was done I felt so relieved.

"Wow shrimp girl your life is so eventful." She says trying to be funny. "You want to hear what I'm going to say?"

"Yes" I insisted

"I'm not sure if you'll like it but here goes. You still love Karma." There was a pause. Like she wanted me to let that sink in. "Sabrina is just your cover-up. You cant get the real thing and you settled." She's right I didn't like what she was saying, maybe because deep down it was true.

"And Amy you are not the type of girl who settles. I want you to be happy." she says with sincerity. "Lastly, I think Karma feels the same way about you." There was another pause. "Everyone's process of coming out is different, you just needed a kiss to realize, she may be more complex than that."

"She doesn't." I mumbled

"Amy you want to tell me that someone who protects you as much as she does is only as a friend."

And something clicked. She's right why would she always want to sabotage all my relationships or just want to push me away from anyone that wasn't her.

"I've got to go Amy. Take care. And make sure you don't settle." And she left. Left me with more questions than answers. But I think Karma is the one that I should be asking them too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Karma POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen and I didn't know whether I should ask Amy's mom about Amy or not. If I asked her and she had no clue I could get Amy in trouble. But if I asked and she knew I could finally remain calm.

"Have you talked to Amy today?" I finally got the nerve to asked.

"Yes dear, I have she mentioned she was helping a friend with a project and wasn't going to be home until later why?"

"Oh just asking" I lied.

"Oh no dear don't tell me its already starting. The drama?"

"No! I was just worried thats why"

"Tell me what happened" she seemed concerned.

"I'm dating Felix. And I didn't tell Amy. She found out and she got mad" I didn't mean to tell her it all just came out. There was a pause.

"And you like Felix?" she asked which wasn't what I expected.

"Yea, I mean he's a great guy."

"Honey, I'm no expert on love, but I think maybe you are with him because Amy is with Sabrina." as she said what I was pretty shocked with what she said and I was ready to deny everything when she kept talking.

"Think about it. You were upset when she was dating Regan, so you date Liam. Then she leaves for the summer and you date another guy. And now Amy is dating Sabrina and you out of nowhere date Felix. Maybe its coincidence? I think not."

Again leaving me speechless. "Now honey" she continues. "I'll ask you this once you have feeling for Amy don't you?"

Before I answer I thought of everything we have gone through in the past year. All those times I was jealous and all those times I saw her kissing someone else I was filled with rage. And why I kept having dreams. Was it possible that my love for Amy wasn't just as a friend. Why did I keep hiding it. Or shoving it down.

"What NO!" I say knowing that my answer wasn't 100% true.

"Karma anyone with eyes can see it. Look you can keep denying it if you want. But honey you remind me a lot of Amy's father, you don't realize who loves you until they are not there. But if you love her. Go for it. You have my blessing."

I don't know what to say at that point. But I was grateful I had that moment wth Amy's mom. Maybe she was right. I should tell Amy. I have to do something.


	18. Chapter 18

**Amy POV**

I finally got home and I knew I was going to have to talk to them at some point especially after my talk with Regan. But as of right now I just wanted to sleep. I go up to my room. And I open the door and find Karma there.

"Amy I was waiting on you. We need to talk"

"Yes we do Karma but I need to charge my phone it ran out of battery and I cant imagine how my missed calls and text I may have."

"Now you start" I say as I sit down and look at her so she knows I'm listening. I was hoping for an apology but somehow this doesn't seem like its going to be it. She sit next to me close enough to have our legs tough but not too close. She grabs my hand and says.

"Amy…I…" She doesn't seem to know what to say. And I hear my phone start to ring several times and realize the amount of missed calls and texts I have from Sabrina.

"Hold on I should call Sabrina before she goes crazy." I Say.

"That can wait" She says as she takes the phone away from me.

"What is it Karma? You're scaring me." Theres a pause. She doesn't say anything. Her face looks scared.

"Karm…" And then it happened she leaned in and kissed me. Like a leap of faith. Spontaneous. A gentle sweet kiss. And I kissed her back. I open my eyes just a little enough to make sure its not a dream. As she slowly pulled away I hear the word.

"Woah" she mumbles.

"Karma what.?" There was so much I wanted to say and deep down I wanted to keep kissing her. But I was so confused. I mean why now? There were a million questions rushing to my head but before I could as any Sabrina walks in.

"Amy! I'm glad you are okay? I thought you were dead! Oh sorry am I interrupting something."

"No" said Karma getting up. "I was just leaving"

I wanted to tell her to stay. I wanted to say more. I wanted to kiss her more. But I couldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry. But on the other hand I update everyday and now since it will end soon I update a couple chapters in a day :)**

 **Karma POV**

The rush I feel now is something I cant describe. Now I know. What she meant. It did feel like bungie jumping scary but the adrenaline. Better than any drug. I figured we weren't going to talk until tomorrow and then I could explain why. I started to fall asleep thinking about the kiss.

"Karma!" I hear Amy say. "Wake up! she added.

"Im up" I said which was a lie I wasn't fully awake it was around midnight and was confused at why she woke me up.

"Why now Karma? I was happy. I am happy. And I can't believe you would do this now. Is it because I'm dating Sabrina? I mean you really don't like her that you'll kiss me to get me to come back running to you. Because why you feel lonely? What about Felix?" She had to pause for a breath because her rant was just on going. And I don't blame her. Of course she would think that. She starts pacing back and forth. I wasn't sure what to say so I wanted to let her finish. I knew she was going to have her doubts. But I didn't think she would be this upset.

"No Karma, I can't keep doing this. You have me on a leash. And you just pull it when you feel like it and I'm done." She leaves the room angry. On one hand I completely understand but on the other hand I am distraught.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Before people get mad for Amy snapping at Karma. Lets remember everything Amy went through, she just had to let some frustration out.**

 **Amy POV**

I kept tossing and turning all through the rest of the night. I could not get a bit of sleep. Around 5am I just gave up and got ready. I needed to talk to someone about what happened with Karma and about what I should do next. I thought of Shane but I know he has problems of his own. So I leave to visit someone else. Someone who can help just as well.

"Amy its 5 in the morning. Is everything okay?" Lauren asks. "Look about the other day I'm sorry I took it too far." She adds.

"It's okay Lauren, I said things I shouldn't have too. But thats not why I'm here. I need to talk to someone.

"Okay" she says as we sit. "I'm all ears"

"Its about Karma." I can see her roll her eyes but lets me continue. So I go on and tell her about the Regan meet and Sabrina and lastly Karma. How I stormed off so mad that I was always getting hurt. Lauren seemed like she has so much to say but she politely waited. Until I was finally done.

"Amy, I care about you so much, and I don't want to see you get hurt, But if you think Karma is worth it I don't want to get in between of you and your true love." She said which took me by surprise. "I think you should give her a chance to explain. Maybe something made her realize that her feeling toward you aren't just friendly."

"Wow, I didn't expect that." I said first Regan now her. I didn't want to continue talking about it so I changed the topic. "About you and Liam how serious are you about that?" She gave me a look notifying me to be careful about what I say next.

"Very" she says

"Great, then I'm happy for you. Lauren you are amazing and you deserve a guy you realizes how amazing you are. And I'm glad you've found him." I hug her and she tries to pull away but then gives in. "Thanks Amy" She says.

"You're welcome, but if he hurts you I saw a documentary how to make a murder look like an accident." I say with a warm smile. She smiles back. "I've got to get going I have a lot to do today." I say. As I was leaving her place.

I get back home hoping to find Karma so we could finally talk about the kiss. And what I found left me more surprised.


	21. Chapter 21

**Karma POV**

I woke up and remembered what happened the day before. I sit up and reflect on everything that happened. I understood why Amy was a so upset. But I felt so misunderstood. I finally realized how I felt, and she said no. I was getting ready when I hear a knock on the door. I was hoping it was Amy, so I quickly ran to open the door.

"Hey Karma I need to talk to you"

"Sabrina? Hey. What brings you here?" I was a bit nervous. What if Amy told her?

"It's Amy" the words I was hoping not to hear. "She's been acting really weird with me lately, and I don't know what to do. We were fine and after that girls night she was just different." I kinda felt bad for her. I felt guilty for putting her through this. Yea she wasn't my favorite person but no one deserves to go through this.

"I was hoping you would know something, you are her best friend." she added.

As soon as I was going to open my mouth Amy came in. She seemed so surprised to see us.

"Karma. Sabrina. What bring you two here?" She tried to sound casual but it failed.

"I live here and Sabrina just stopped to say hello." I said sarcastically.

"I actually came to see you" Sabrina added.

I saw Amy glance at me and then looked at Sabrina. Like she was choosing who to talk to first, or at all.

"Sabrina honey I was actually going to call you so we could get some breakfast. We should go"

Sabrina took her hand and mouthed thank you. Like I did something and I saw them leave. I was completely hurt by her decision. But I didn't know what else to say.


	22. Chapter 22

**Amy POV**

I had a choice and I made it. I choose Sabrina. She didn't hurt me over and over. And she didn't fall for Liam Bookers and she didn't date my friends. But she wasn't Karma. I could hear Sabrina talking but I wasn't really listening. After our breakfast we got to school and I kissed her goodbye. I got a glance of Karma looking at us and I wanted to avoid anything to do with her right now because I'm so confused to what to do. I see Felix walking and he looked sad so I stopped to say hello.

"Hey Felix you okay?"

"Karma broke up with me but you probably know that already." I noticed he said that with indifferent tone. Like he was mad at me or something.

"I didn't. I'm sorry to hear that." I say. Which was true. I never thought Karma would break up with him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like that, its just I thought we were fine and then we aren't. Besides thats not the only reason I'm upset." He says hurt.

"I understand Felix break-ups are messy." I hug him because I feel like thats what he needed.

"Amy I'm transferring schools" The news left me speechless for a few seconds.

"Thats a little extreme for a break up" I said trying to be funny.

"Its not because of that, my dad got a new job and I was going to tell Karma but she decided to break up with me instead." he says jokingly. Our sense of humor is unlike any other people would understand.

"When do you leave?"

"In 3 days. My dad wants me settled before finals." I didn't want to say anything but my birthday was in 3 days. And the only thing I mange to say.

"Promise me you wont leave without saying goodbye" I say upset. I didn't want to say goodbye to my friend on my birthday. Because it just seems like its isnt going to be a good one.

"I promise." he says as he hugs me. I tried not to cry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Karma POV**

I needed someone to talk to because Amy is avoiding me. I just needed to let it all out. I went looking and finally found him.

"Shane!" I yell pretty loudly.

"Yes?" he says a little embarrassed that I did that.

"I need to talk to you. I broke up with Felix" I just blurted out.

"Okay" he says. "Start from the beginning"

I told him about Amy and how I kissed her. And about the conversation with her mother. And how Amy was upset with me. And how she chose Sabrina instead of me. Shane seemed shocked with everything I told him.

"Wow. I'm not sure what to say" he had a point there was so much going on that it just overwhelming.

"Just tell me what I should do."

"Karma, you can't expect her to just come back to you. You too have been through so much. And this whole relationship thing gives me whiplash. I care about you both. Give her time. She'll come around"

"And if she doesn't?" I say

"Karma tell her how you feel. Fight for her. When she told me she had these feeling for you I told her the same thing."

"Right." I say still a bit discouraged but hopeful. "That's what I'll do."

I get up because I have to find Amy and if she doesn't want to listen I'll give her a reason to.


	24. Chapter 24

**Amy POV**

After Felix tells me he's leaving it just ruins the rest of my day. I just want to go home at this point. I realize I need to make a choice. Between Karma and Sabrina. I can't keep this inside any longer. As I was making my way to lunch I realized I didn't know who I was going to sit with, or who was I going to talk to. Before I reach the Lunch room. I was pulled into a closet.

"I needed to talk to you" says Karma kind of nervous.

"And you couldn't talk to me out in the open?" I say trying to be funny. "There are so many in the closet jokes I could make now" I say laughing this time.

"Amy!" She says this time with a different tone. A serious one. 'Pick me, Choose me, Love me'". She says quoting Grey's Anatomy. And I cant help but to smile. She looks like she might cry so I hug her.

"Karma" I say moving the hair out of her face. Before I could say more she kisses me. This time with more passion than before. She wanted me. And it felt so right. She wanted to keep going she wanted more. One kiss lead to another. And we were just full on making out in a closet. It was so hot. And I wanted to keep going I really did. But I couldn't.

"I have to go, I told Sabrina to meet me in the lunch room and she'll be looking for me" I say trying to get her to stop. Just as I was about to open the door to get out she grabs my hand.

"Amy, I love you." And thats all I needed to hear. The thing that made everything real. I turned around and pushed her into the wall and kissed her.

"We have to get out of the closet" I say smiling. She laughed "How long did you wait to say that" she says as she continues to laugh.

"Since we got here". I say. We start walking out and I see Sabrina. She looks at me devastated. She runs into the lunchroom.

"I have to talk to her its not fair to keep this a secret for anyone." Karma nods her head.

As we walk into the lunchroom we notice someone on top of a table yelling something. As we get closer we see Liam and Lauren.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Don't know" Liam says. "What ever it is its going to be big" The guy standing on the table was someone we didn't know. But Shane and Noah seemed to know him very well. Because they kept trying to get him down. But he wouldn't budge. He had something to say and would not get off until he did. And then we heard.

"NOAH IS NOT WHO HE SAYS HE IS" And then we realized the news was bigger than we expected.


	25. Chapter 25

**Karma POV**

I didn't know what to expect. All I knew is that what that guy was going to say is something Shane and Noah did not want to get out.

"Liam get him off of there" I say

Amy, Lauren and I start running toward them seeing how we could help. Until we were too late.

"I AM 'NOAH'S' BROTHER. BUT 'NOAH' IS MY SISTER. AND SHE HAS LIED ENOUGH. WE FOUND OUT THAT SHE IS HOMELESS. AND DATING THIS HOMO…" before he could finish saying anything else Liam got him and other people helped kick him out of the school.

I turn and see Amy running to Shane. And Shane was running towards Noah. As soon as his brother outed him he was just devastated.

We all ended up at the parking lot. And we hear Noah trying to talk but couldn't. The tears were just rolling down his face. Shane runs to him and just holds him.

"Noah, we are here if you need us" I say trying to be of some comfort.

"I was hoping for a fresh start" he says still with struggle.

"We would never judge. We are the weirdest friends and so different from one another. But we would kill anyone who hurts anyone here." Amy says looking at us all. She has a point. Shane was gay, Liam a rich artist, Lauren intersex, and Amy… allergic to peanuts? And I thought of me what makes me stand out. Being a fake Lesbian. Something about that just made me feel like I didn't belong.

"Thank you" he says "It really means a lot that you are all here for me"

We all give each other a look like if this just brought us more together. Made us closer.

 **Amy POV**

After what happened with Noah. I knew I need to talk to Sabrina. Secrets are not how I want to live. I text her to let her know that I want to meet up. I wasn't sure she was going to respond. And surprisingly enough she answered right away. She told me to meet her at out spot so I start walking there. On the way there I was planning what to say to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" she says

"Sabrina…" I start saying before she interrupts me.

"Let me guess Sabrina. I like you I really do, but Karma finally told me what I wanted to hear and I realized how madly in love I am with her. So thats why we have to break up. Was I close?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I felt so bad. "Pretty close" I say. She looks at me with hate. Which makes me want to hate myself for doing this. But I know its the right thing. I know Karma is the one.

"I hope you're happy and I hope it works out for you Amy. I really cared for you. And I want you to be happy. But last advice is don't like Karma blind you." she said it like it was a warning.

"I'm sorry, if you need anything let me know. I don't want to lose you as a friend." i say sincerely. "This wasn't your fault I just…"

"I know.." she cuts me off again. Like it was easier for her to not hear me say the words.

"I've got to go" she says. I knew she just wanted to get out of here. "Can I get a hug" I say which I know isn't fair for her. She nods her head and I give her a tight hug. "I'm sorry" I whisper.


	26. Chapter 26

**Karma POV**

Amy mentioned she was going to talk to Sabrina and I cant focus on what I want to plan for her birthday. It's only in 3 days and I haven't done much planning since everything going on. So now I had to plan something. I called Lauren to get her involved in the planning since her and Amy are much closer than before.

"Hey Lauren, Amy's birthday is coming up real soon and I needed your help planning" I say hesitant. Because Amy's birthday has always been just us. But now I felt like I should include her sister.

"Okay on my way" she answers excited.

"It's a surprise by the way" I mentioned

"Dont worry secret is safe with me."

As I continued to plan I thought of everything that Amy may want. She's never liked parties much so something small would be perfect. I hear a knock on the door.

As soon as I open Lauren just walked in throws her jacket on the couch. And so she begins. "Okay, so I think we have tables here. Beers here. Only finger foods. And maybe 100 of our closes friends. Are you writing this down?" I roll my eyes. And I start to realize this was a mistake. She went on talking.

"Lauren!" I say interrupting her. "I think Amy would like something small. She has never really liked parties" I say trying to put things in the nicest way possible.

Her mood changed. "I'm doing it again aren't I?" she asks. "I'm sorry, I've never had a sister and Amy and I are really close now and I just think it could be special." I look at her and she seemed sincere and I couldn't say no. All I manage to say is "A few people wont be too bad" but I could help feeling that this could end pretty badly.

 **Amy POV**

After my talk with Sabrina I wasn't sure what would happen next. Did this mean Karma and I would just date? Or is she just exploring. I wanted answers and I knew I couldn't wait any longer so as soon as I got home I was going to ask. So when I opened the door I was surprised to see her with Lauren.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"We were just talking about a project" she was lying.

"I should go you look like there's lots to talk about" Lauren gives me a look on her way out. And all I do is shrug.

"How'd it go" she asked scared.

"We broke up." I say looking at her reaction which seemed relieved.

"Felix and I..," She begins to say before I say

"I know." I say. "I spoke with him this morning." I added. I wasn't sure if Karma knew he was leaving or not. But I didn't want to say anything either.

"So what now?" she asks. Which was the same question I had myself. But all I manage to say is "I don't know." She gets closer. And it makes me nervous.

"Look Karma, If you changed your mind" She did the interrupting this time.

"Amy it may have taken me longer to realize my feeling but I know what I want now. And that is you. There is no doubt" she says right before kissing me. Everything seemed like a dream. And the kiss was so great it gave me chills. My dreams are finally coming true. When out of nowhere. I hear.

"Amy?"

We were so busy making out we didn't realize my mom came home. All I manage to say is "Mom I can explain."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I hear you guys. But with this new job writing has turned harder. I'm almost done with the story. But I might not be able to upload more until Sunday. But there is always the possibility. :)**

 **Karma POV**

Her lips were just amazing like a drug almost. For some reason when I kissed her this time I thought of the threesome. And how amazing it felt then to kiss her but I couldn't admit it. And when I thought there would be more my bubble bursted.

"Amy?" we both turned around and Amy looked scared.

"Mom I can explain" I hear her say. I was nervous at what she was going to say.

"Come help with the groceries." I smile a little and I see her do the same. Amy on the other hand was confused.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" she sounded so confused.

"Yes. What do you girls want for dinner?" I giggled a little but again Amy seemed more confused than ever.

"Mom?" she says. Almost like she wants to get in trouble for this.

"Amy" I finally say. "I spoke with your mom already. She was the one who convinced me to go for it." she seemed surprised.

"Is this true"

"Oh honey, you once told me you and Karma are soulmate. I couldn't stand in-between true love." She says with a smile. "Now what do you girls want for dinner?"

 **Amy POV**

The fact that my mom was the one who convinced Karma to go for it blew my mind. I knew how much she's changed over time. More accepting towards me figuring it all out. But I never expected this with made just made me more grateful. So after dinner Karma and I went up stairs and sat on my bed.

"Why were you talking to my mom in the first place" I asked curiously

"When you didn't show up for school we had a heart to heart" she says holding my hand. "By the way where did you go?"

"I stayed over at Shane's. And then I went to this coffee shop where I ran into…" And I stopped talking. But by that time I've said too much.

"Ran into who" I knew she wasn't going to let it go.

"Regan" I say quietly. She moved her hand away from mine. "Karma" I say cautiously. "She was the one that convinced me, the reason we are doing this." I see her ease up which is comforting.

"Oh" she manages to say.

"So what now?" I say leaning in to kiss her.

"I dont know" she says kissing me back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Amy POV**

At school the next day, we immediately looked for Shane and Noah. Just incase they need us. As Karma and I were walking we saw them and decided to catch up.

"Hey you guys how are you" I say trying to make small talk.

Shane gave me a look to not say anything. And I gave Karma a look as well. Just so we wouldn't make things worse for him. As we walk in the school we see it. Signs everywhere. 'Shane & Noah Prom kings.' Of course our school would be the one to do this, so accepting of everyone differences. Shane was amazing and flattered that this even happened with out him even running. As we turn to look at Noah he has another expression. A combination of humiliated and horror. He walked away from us.

"Noah wait" Shane says as he tries to follow.

"Leave me alone Shane" he yells. And realizing he didn't mean it as it came out he corrected himself. "I just need to be alone for a few minutes" he says. Leaving Shane.

"Shane give him some space" I say trying to be supportive.

"I've kept his secret for so long and i thought once he was out everything would just be easier" Shane says frustrated.

I must of been hard for Shane. And I understand. But having someone out you before you aren't ready is just as bad. All I could say is "I know, it will be okay". Karma went next to him and hugged him. "He'll come around, give him time."

We went inside the lunchroom which is where everyone seemed to be. I see Shane breathing all the attention in. He secretly loves this. As we sit I look at Karma just admiring her. She was wearing the same romper she wore at our first kiss which just made it special. She didn't say much so I wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or it was just a coincidence. We still haven't said anything about us dating which I think has a lot to do with her. I'm sure she's just worried at what it would do to our friendship. What she doesn't know is that I would never leave her side.

"What are you staring at" she finally asks me.

I smile and say nothing. She can be so insecure sometimes. And she doesn't realize that all the things she hates about herself are all the reasons I love her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Lauren POV**

I was leaving the lunchroom and I see Noah running. I wasn't too sure if he was running away or towards something. But he seemed like he was about to cry. I followed him which wasn't like me, but I felt his pain. I see him go in the band room.

"You okay?" I say. I don't like getting in people's business but I don't see Shane anywhere and he looks like he needs a talk.

"They nominated me from Prom King" he say.

"And that's a bad thing?" I ask confused.

"They nominated me for being trans" this time I noticed he said it with anger.

"Its how this school works" I say. "Everything is backwards. I'm surprised the didn't build a statue for you" I say to lighten up the mood. Which works because he chuckles a little. "When I came out as intersex everyone seemed supportive which is nice. It makes it easier to accept yourself. At least for me it was." He seemed to be calming down more. "Let me just say its easier to go with the flow than against it. Trust me I tried" I say with a smile. "Oh and give Shane some credit. He's bad with secrets and he kept yours. He's a good guy. But if you tell him I said that I'll hurt you both" I threaten him. He laughs again.

"Don't worry" he says."And thank you."

As I walk away I feel like i was exactly where he is now and I've come a long way. I see Liam and hug only reason I've come a long way is because of of the support I've had from my friends.

 **Shane POV**

With everything going on I realized Karma and Amu were acting weird.

"What;s going on with you two" I whisper to Amy.

"We are trying things out" she says calmly. The news left me startled.

"What!" I yelled. Which caused everyone to stare at me. "Whaat… An amazing poster"

"Nice save" Amy says annoyed.

"What does that even mean." I couldn't help but want to know more. "When did this happen? Why isn't anyone making a bigger deal about this?" The questions just kept coming.

"I'm not sure yet. We haven't really talked too much about what we were. But we are keeping it a secret." She says. Which wasn't what I expected. Especially since nothing is a secret at this school.

"Good luck" I say sarcastically.

I noticed Noah coming in the lunchroom. I waved my hand to get is attention. I was going to apologies for maybe pressuring him too much out of his comfort zone. But before I got a chance to say anything he kisses me. And all of a sudden I hear everyone clapping and cheering.

"All Hail the Kings" I tell him with a smile.

 **Karma POV**

After the lunchroom parade I needed to get to class so I told Amy I"ll meet her after school. I wasn't sure if I should kiss her or not so we just turned and awkward hugged. As I walked away I realize we are in this weird award stage. We aren't officially dating but we aren't just friends either. As I kept walking I noticed Feliz walking towards me, I wanted to avoid hm because I didn't want to make things weirder between us. So I decided to talk the longer way. Which lead me to bump into Sabrina.

"Oh hey" I say awkwardly

"Hey" she says rushed. And just continues to walk.

"Sabrina" I say trying to stop her.

"What" I hear her say angrily

"I'm sorry" I say trying to be friendly.

"For what Karma? Taking my friends at camp or taking my girlfriend now?" I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything. "That's what I thought" she lastly said before just walking away. All I could think was I should have gone where Felix was. But maybe she was right. Maybe I'm not a good person. I don't intentionally do it. Of course if I tell Amy she would remind me of why I'm not. She has always been my rock which is why I can't lose her.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: To clarify they are Juniors in this story. So this Junior Prom. I was a bit confused myself. But in other news I was thinking maybe I could write another story after I finish this one. One that keeps talking about them afterwards. :)**

 **Amy POV**

I needed to catch up on my school work . It's junior year and I'm losing tract of how close Senior year is. So as I was finishing up my work the teacher made an announcement of the SAT's coming up. Of course no one paid attention to him. But as I was leaving I picked up a sheet for more information. This was going to be my only chance to get to college and I didn't want to mess it up. Walking out of class I say Karma sitting in the court yard and she seemed uneasy.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"I saw Sabrina and she just said something that made me feel bad" I kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"You cant let that get to you, you are great Karma and perfect and whatever she says is just because she is jealous." I knew that would help out a bit. She's always thinking its her fault. But as soon as I say that I see her eyes light up.

"I know! I'll get her a girlfriend." as soon as I heard those words I knew it was a bad idea.

"Karma. Don't meddle in her life." I warned. "Not everyone finds it as cute as I do" she laughs.

"Its perfect!"

Before I could say more she leaves excited. This was just not going to end well.

 **Karma POV**

I thought about the whole Sabrina thing but I need to meet up with Lauren to finish planning for Amy's party tomorrow. I had something important planned but I didn't need Lauren's help for that.

"We should have a theme" suggested Lauren.

"How about a birthday theme" I say sarcastically.

"Wow you and Amy are starting to act the same" she says annoyed.

"What do you mean."

"It's pretty obvious you two are dating" I stopped what I was doing and paused. Not because I felt caught but because it wasn't true. Amy and I never said anything about dating. I guess it's because I was scared at what it would do to our friendship.

"Or not" she says realizing that maybe there was more to the story.

"We are just figuring this out" I say to clarify. She gives me a look.

"I never understood you two." she was right thing were just confusing. I needed to change the topic.

"Tomorrow we have to keep her busy, so do you have a plan?"

"No, but we can think of one maybe we can get Shane to help" she suggested.

As we continue to work she got a text, and she began to giggle. Something I haven't seen her do in a while.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Liam is just being…" she stops talking. "This isn't going to be weird right?" she looks at me and is analyzing me. "because Amy will always be in my life and we have to be civil for her sake." She was right this shouldn't bother me.

"No of course not." I say so she's sure there is nothing to worry about. "I'm happy for you two."

She gives me one last glance and continues to work. And begins talking about her. I smile and listen quietly. Somethings just work out like they should.


	31. Chapter 31

**Amy POV**

I completely forgot it was my birthday today with everything going on. I just lost track of the days. Karma and Lauren didn't forget of coarse. They woke me up singing 'Happy Birthday' and with donuts.

"Don't worry we will do something small I'm thinking movies and lots of junk food." I hear Karma say. I wasn't really paying attention because I remembered that Felix was also leaving today. She was looking at me like waiting for an answer.

"That should be good" I say a bit less enthusiastic. She noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I answered vaguely which makes her more concern. I didn't want Karma to know about Felix. She would only blame herself. So to keep her from asking I kissed her and say "Everything was great thanks. I'll meet you here around 7.I'll be a bit busy after school" she didn't seem convinced. But let it go. "Me too, 7 will be a good tine to start" she kisses me back and leaves to her room. I felt like she kinda let me off the hook too easily. Which worries me.

 **Karma POV**

Once I got to school I liked for Lauren. "Hey, how did you get Amy to agree? Or better yet who is distracting her?"

Lauren on the other hand was really confused. "What are you talking about? I was just about to tell you she said she couldn't because she was busy" I give her a look. "Then who is she going to be with?" We give each other a blank stare.

"I'm sure she has an explanation." Lauren says to keep me calm. All I manage to say is "Yea, I'm sure she does"

All throughout the rest of the day I could help to think if she may meet with Sabrina. Maybe she changed her mind. When I realized it, it was time to go. Lauren and I set up to leave before school ended so we had more time to prep. So I had to make my way to meet Lauren. When I got to the parking lot I noticed she was with Liam.

"You okay" she asked when I got there. I guess I looked like I felt.

"Can I ask you and Liam for a favor?" They both looked at each other.

"Sure" they say.

"Can Liam follow Amy to see where she goes." Again they look at each other not knowing what to say.

"Karma" Lauren began to say.

"I just need to know" I say.

"You know she would never. Right?" I knew she was talking about cheating. I look down embarrassed but upset they wouldn't do it.

"I'll do it" Liam says. Which cheers me up.

"I'm not apart of this" Lauren says. "I don't want this to blow up in my face." Liam and I agree. As he dropped us off at home he says "I'll text you what I see" I smile and whisper thank you.

We began to set up for the night. Shane and Noah showed up not too long after we did and helped us set up. "What time is Amy coming?" Shane says.

"I'm not sure. I'll tell Liam to tell me." Shane looked confused. "Liam?" he asks. Lauren looks at me and shakes her head. "Yea" I say. It didn't take long to catch up.

"You had her followed?!" There was a pause. And Lauren broke the silence. "She thinks Amy may be cheating"

"No" I lied. "I just wanted to know what she was doing so we can be prepared when she gets here." I lied again.

"Karma" Shane begins to say "You have to give her space. There is cute stalking like going through her social media. But having someone followed sounds like the beginning of a bad horror movie." I give him a look. I guess they are right and Amy wouldn't be the one to cheat.

"Fine, I'll call it off" I take out my phone and was about to text Liam when I got a text.

Liam:She's with him.

Karma: WHO?

Liam: Felix

What could she be doing with him?

Karma: Keep following them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Amy POV**

After school I wanted to hang out with Felix for as long as I could. He was leaving tonight and I felt pretty guilty not because he was leaving but because Karma broke up with him to be with me.

"So what do you want to do" he finally asks

I start to think of everything Felix and I shared together, making this bittersweet. I begin to tear up and Felix notices. "Amy it will be okay" he says hugging me. I thought of how silly it was that I was crying when it was him that was leaving. "I'm sorry" I say. He gives me theses eyes that said you have nothing to be sorry for, but I knew.

"Now lets get to doing something" he says trying to cheer me up. As we leave I suggest the movies. Now I would personally never go unless it was a documentary but I thought it would be a good idea since we could laugh and judge it the whole time. No one understood our twisted since of humor.

Something seemed off when we got there. Maybe I was being paranoid but it seemed like Liam's car was there. I didn't say anything, but I was confused at why he was at the movies. On our way out of the movies I finally said something.

"Hey, Felix you see Liam's car too right?"

"Yea, I wonder what he's doing here" he says surprised.

"I think I may know." I say. Lets go for a drive."

He looks at me and smiles. I kept looking at the rearview mirrors to see if Liam was following using sure thing he was.

"What did you do? Are you a fugitive?" Felix asks trying to be funny.

"I'm not sure" I say smiling. "Lets just go to my house, before my cop tries to ruin our night" I say jokingly.

I knew this was Karma and Lauren's doings, so I give her a call to throw her off.

"Hey Karma" I realized she wasn't alone. "What are you doing?" I say trying to sound casual.

"Nothing just here at Lauren's" I knew she was lying.

"Oh well that's good. I was calling to tell you I'll be home a bit later than planned." I say. "Hope you don't mind" I hear her breath in slowly, like she wanted to say more than what she just said. "That's fine Amy" she paused. "I got to go" and before I could say anything more she hung up.

"Everything okay?" Felix asks.

"Yea sorry I know I shouldn't have called her when I'm with you."

"Amy it's okay you two are best friends I don't expect that to change" And now I feel worse that he doesn't know, but if he did he would hate me. "We are almost at your house." he adds.

"Actually there is one more place we should go." He seems excited. But that was going to change once I told him. I look back and see Liam still behind us. and now that was getting annoying.

 **Karma POV**

"Amy said she was going to be late" I say disappointed. "She's busy with Felix." I add. They all seem surprised and didn't know exactly what to say.

"Well at least she wasn't with Sabrina" Lauren says. Which doesn't make me feel better. I wasn't in the mood to stick around for much longer. If Amy didn't carrot spend her birthday with me than I'm not going to just sit here and wait until she felt like it.

"I'll be back." I say trying to make my way to the front door. But before I got a chance to open it Shane and Noah got in the way making a barrier. "No, you aren't leaving. I'm sure she has an explanation." Shane says. He was going to continue but he was interrupted by knocking at the door.

"It's 6:30 people should start showing up" I say as they open the door. A few guest start walking in. "At least they are on time" I add walking away. I was going to head up stairs when I got a glance of Liam. "What happened?" I was scared to even hear the answer. "I lost them" he says. And then I do walk away, but I don't go up stairs, I head to the nearest keg. Because I needed alcohol to get through this. So my night didn't go as planned.


	33. Chapter 33

**Amy POV**

We go to the park where Karma and I came as kids. I was nervous to say anything and noticed. But something about this place made it more relaxing, like things couldn't be as bad, kinda gave me hope.

"I'm sure you didn't bring me here to push you on the swings." He says laughing.

"Sit down. We need to talk." I say string next to hm.

"You are breaking up with me too?" again he says laughing. I would laugh too if I wasn't so nervous to tell him.

"Sabrina and I broke up" I say. He gives me a look and is about to hug me until I say. "Because Karma and I are a thing" Which actually sounded so weird. Since we never actually said what we were to each other 'a thing' sounds as close. I mean I knew what I wanted us to be. He gives me another look, I realize he was waiting to see if I was being serious. Finally the silence was just too much. "Say something" I begged.

"Do I have a girl repellent? Or better yet are my lips gay potions?" I didn't want to take offense to what he said. I was going to explain when he said. "We should go." I didn't know what else to say so I agreed. On the ride home it was silent. Until I broke it. "Felix this isn't your fault." he doesn't lose focus on the road. It seemed so much long to my house almost eternal, but once we go there I knew I didn't want to leave things like this with him so I ask him to go inside so we can finish talking. It took some convincing and he finally agreed. I open the door and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

"I guess I should have mentioned it is my birthday" I say.

 **Karma POV**

Once I started drinking there was no way to stop. So I didn't. And all of a sudden I hear everyone yell surprise which startled me. I manage to catch a glimpse of Amy which made me happy, until I saw Felix with her. So I continue to drink. Amy looked uncomfortable, but continued to greet everyone. Felix on the other hand looked upset. She seemed like she was looking for someone, I guess she was looking for me, but I wanted to avoid her. Somehow avoiding her made me bump into her.

"Karma I cant believe you did this" she says pretending to be excited.

"Yea well how was your date with Felix?" Once I said that they both gave each other a look.

"That's what I thought." I say walking away. I hear Amy calling my name, but I didn't stop. All these thoughts crossed my mind. Amy and Felix was this the plan all along? All of this just made me want to drink more. And I thought of Amy and Liam after a night of drinking and what they did. But even with all these thoughts I couldn't stop thinking of Amy and how I felt for her. I noticed she was outside with Felix and I thought maybe I jumped the gun, she was friends with him. And maybe she did have a reason. I was walking towards them and I see them hug. And It wasn't your usual hug. And that just took me over the edge. "Fuck it" I say before taking more drinks.

 _The next morning._

What have I done? I wake up on my bed with a killer headache and completely naked. I hear someone coming in the room.

"Good morning, you were crazy last night"

I cover my face. What did I do.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey you guys I might not be able to post tomorrow this new job is getting to me and I'm** **getting sick. Like actually sick not just of the job lol. I'll try to be soon! :)**

 **Amy POV**

Walking in I was surprised there was so many people. It was like if they planned for half the amount of people but twice as much showed up. I wanted to find a familiar face. And the first person I found was Lauren. Of course she was with Liam. "Happy birthday" she says hugging me tight.

"Thank you guys!"

"Your present is on the table I hope you like it" Liam says.

"I will." I say smiling. I still was curious of why he followed us, but I mouthed thank you. I kept walking trying not to lose Felix. I grab his arm to keep him close by. And I see Shane walking towards me with Noah. "Amy what do you think of what Karma and Lauren did?" Noah asked. "I love it" I say this time trying to sound convincing. And I am not much of a party person, but it was great that they both cared that much to go through planning all of this. "Amy you should find Karma." Shane says giving me a look. I get closer like I was going to hug him. "She thinks you are dating Felix." I was so shocked when I heard him say that. She didn't trust me. I looked at Shane and I knew I had to find her. I kept looking around and I noticed Felix was growing impatient. And then I finally found her.

"I cant believe you did this" I say trying to be as positive as I could. But after what Shane told me it was getting a bit harder to keep saying. But I was happy because I finally found her and I got to spend the rest of my birthday with her. Or at least what was left of it. But her expression was not what I was expecting.

"Yea, well how was your date with Felix?" I hear her say. I turned to Felix, who also turned to look at me. We both knew she was drunk. I was surprised she was still standing.

"Yea thats what I thought." I tried calling her and even tried following her but I lost her in the crowd.

"Amy, I have to go" Felix says. I couldn't let him leave without ending in good terms.

"Let's talk outside" I say

"Amy there is nothing to talk about" Felix says.

"We never meant to hurt you" I say loudly. I look around because people were staring. But he didn't seem convinced. And I started to tear up. He takes my arm and leads me outside. Felix was the nicest guy I knew and he didn't deserve this. He was my friend when I needed one the most. "Felix, I'm sorry this happened. You are an amazing friend and I'll would never want to jeopardize that." He wipes my tears and hugs me. I know it was a goodbye hug, so I hug him back tighter.

"Besides how bad would it be to end our friendship on your birthday." he says smiling. I laugh a little at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Can you give Karma this? I didn't want to say goodbye in person so I wrote her this." he says handing me the letter.

"She'll get it"

"Now I have to go before my dad sends the Army to look for me." he says. I laugh and hug him. Because I know I'll miss him so much more.

"Be safe, and don't forget me in your new school!"

I see Felix take off and now I know I have to find Karma.

—-

Back inside everyone was around this table I wasn't sure what the big deal was and then I say Lauren and Shane coming towards me and they looked like they had something big to say.

"Amy you have got to come" Shane says.

"Karma is completely wasted." Lauren added.

I noticed they were pulling me towards the table everyone was around. We pushed and shoved and when we go to the front we saw Karma. She had stripped to her bra and underwear, drinking from a bottle. And people kept cheering for her to keep stripping.

"Someone get her down!" I yell.

Lauren gets Liam to get Karma off the table. Shane just seems shocked at everything going on. And for me everything just seems to be going on in slow motion. I hear Lauren say "Just get her up stairs". As she comes and comforts me.

"Amy you know she wouldn't do this on purpose." she says

"Yea, but she would think I'm cheating." I say before walking away. I remembered the last time she got this drunk she kissed me at the pool. Maybe this is her way of saying she changed her mind. It was almost midnight and my birthday wasn't going as planned. I knew even if she changed her mind there is no one else I would want to spend it with than Karma. So I go upstairs to spend the last few minutes of my birthday with her. I go to my room hoping she was there, and she wasn't so I check hers. I open the door hoping to find Karma asleep, but instead I find her naked on her bed.

"Happy birthday Amy" she says in her best sexy drunk voice. She tries to stand up, but being as drunk as she was she couldn't keep her balance.

"Karma you are going to hurt yourself." It was hard not to find this a little funny. Especially when the thought of what would have happened if it was someone else coming in the door. But oddly enough it was kinda hot. And it was tempting to just grab her and kiss her and just let things happen. But she was completely drunk and I didn't want our first time to be like this. She leaps towards me and trips over herself, so I catch her hoping she didn't hurt herself. I get her in bed and put some blankets on her. She falls sound asleep and she looks so beautiful, I look at the clock and its midnight. I kiss her on her forehead and she shifts towards me and hugs me. I couldn't help to think that this was a great way to end my birthday.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I know I haven't posted as much but like I've said I haven't had time to write anymore. I'll keep trying to update as much as I can. :)**

 **Karma POV**

What have I done? I wake up on my bed with a killer headache and completely naked. I hear someone coming in the room.

"Good morning, you were crazy last night"

"Oh my God what did I do" I sit up and even breathing is making my head hurt more.

"You really don't remember?" Besides ruining Amy's birthday I couldn't think of anything else. Amy gets closer and sits down next to me handing me orange juice and aspirins. And suddenly I am very aware of how naked I am.

"Here" she says handing me clothes. "I'll be down stairs" she kisses my forehead and heads towards the door.

"Amy did we…?" she smiles and shakes her head. I cant believe I did that, I got drunk and just ruined everything Lauren and I worked so hard for, which reminded me that Lauren was probably mad. I got dressed and went downs stairs no point in stalking.

"Well if it isn't our part-time stripper" Shane says laughing. I see Noah nudging him and Amy gives him a look.

"Are you hungry? We made waffles." Amy asks. I realize Amy was keeping herself busy so I knew there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Shane what happened last night?" I said because I knew he wouldn't lie. But as soon as I said that Lauren and Liam walk in.

"You don't remember at all?" Lauren asks. "Like at all?" I shake my head. Amy just gives her a look.

"Will someone just tell me?" I say frustrated.

"What do you remember?" asks Liam. I mention prepping for the party and having Amy call to say she was going to be late and that was it.

"You remember having her followed?" asked Shane laughing. I immediately look at Amy.

"I, uh needed to know when you got home." I try to say as an excuse.

"Karma I know you thought I was cheating." She says. Everything went silent for a moment. Before Lauren broke the silence.

"Well were you?" Everyone turned to look at Amy

"NO of course not." she says as she sits down. I see her take a deep breath in.

"Felix left. He transferred schools" she says. Everyone was pretty shocked. Except Lauren who said "Who the fuck is Felix?" Once everyone reminder her it got quiet again. I thought of the last thing I said to him and how horrible I felt for not letting him talk. He mentioned he had something to say, but I went first and he never told me. "Excuse me, I gotta go I'm not feeling well." I say making my way to my room. This was worse than my hangover.

I hear a knock on my door and I knew it was Amy. "Come in"

"Karma this wasn't your fault his father got a new job and he just couldn't stay. And besides this is a fresh start for him." She says trying to be positive.

"Why didn't you tell me" I say with tears running down my face.

"Because I knew you were going to feel guilty. He wrote you this. It's his goodbye." She hands me a letter and I put it in my drawer. I wasn't ready to read it yet. As I'm putting it in I see Amy's present.

"I cant believe you aren't mad at me for thinking you were cheating and had you followed."

"I will admit it was a bit uncomfortable. But now I think its cute. In a creepy stalkery way." she says trying to cheer me up. I grab her hand.

"I got you this" I finally say. It was a small box. And I see her eyes get wide almost scared.

"Karma…"

"Oh be quiet and just open it." I say because I knew where her head was at. She opens it and take up two rings. Both said _I Promise_ and with our initials. I take one.

"Amy, you are my best friend and I love you. But more importantly I am in love with you and my promise for you is that you never have to doubt again if my feeling for you are true. Because if you do I want you to look down and look at your finger and know that you are always on my mind. So will you do me the honor to be my girlfriend?" I see her tear up.

"Karma… I uh…"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I know this is way too small. But I'm working on more. I promise. Everything will soon wrap up. :)**

 **Amy POV**

I see the rings and for a second I thought she was proposing which scared me for a bit. She notices it and puts and end to that theory quick. I open the box and see two amazing rings with our initials and the words I promise. She gives me this amazing speech of how much she loves me which mades me just love her more. And then she says it.

"So will you do me the honor to be my girlfriend?" I was so shocked and speechless. I didn't know what to say. I knew about a thousand different things I wanted to say, but nothing came out.

"Karma… I uh…" I sounded so dumb and she looked scared like I might have changed my mind or didn't want to date.

And I thought actions speak louder than words. So I leap towards her and kiss her. It was your hot and heavy kiss and I didn't want to stop but we both grasp for air.

"So thats a yes?" she says laughing.

"Yes" I say exited. She puts my ring on and then puts hers. I kiss her again and this time I didn't want to let go.

I knew that it might have taken a lot for us to get to this point but I was glad we did. Everything was worth it at the end. She was all I wanted and she was everything I hoped. Everything felt so perfect as I was holding her in my arms. I felt this guilt in my stomach, she wanted us to just be together, I guess I should have mentioned the internship I was offered. I look at her one last time before falling asleep myself. She looked so beautiful.


	37. Chapter 37

**Noah POV**

After my brother's outing I haven't had much hope to ever speak to my family again, and Shane was being extra supporting. Here I had all the family I needed. I have my two sisters Karma and Amy. My weird cousin Lauren who I don't really talk much about but will cut anyone who hurts me or even secretly Shane. And her jock built boyfriend. And my boyfriend who is just amazing.

I look at him just to breath in how lucky I am, but of course I wont admit it to his face. We constantly have these small arguments that spice up our relationship. But our biggest argument of all. Sex.

"Noah I get it you want to wait thats fine but will you tell me until when. This whole teasing and waiting game is probably bad for my heart." Shane says after leaving Amy's house. We get in the car and I knew a car ride of sex guilt will await.

"I don't think anyone has died of not having sex" I say trying to be funny. "Besides it's not like we haven't done stuff." He gives me this look. I knew this was going to be hard for the both of us and honestly I'm not so sure why we were waiting.

"I make you a deal" I say. "Give me a few more days and I'll plan something special" He gives me a smile and seems more relieved. I really liked Shane and I know having sex with him was going to be a huge step for the both of us, so I wanted it to be special.

 **Lauren POV**

We were leaving Amy's and I was thinking how I was pretty much the only in that room who hasn't had sex and it was just frustrating. I was dating Liam Booker and he not once tried to make a move on me. And it got me thinking maybe he thought I was gross, maybe he didn't want to have sex with me.

"What wrong" he asks me.

"Nothing I was just thinking how those two always seem to have drama." I say trying to cover up. But as we got in the car the thoughts just flooded my mind and I couldn't wait much longer.

"Why haven't we had sex?" I finally ask but by the time the words left my mouth. I wanted to take it back. I look at his face and I knew I wasn't going to like what he said. So I tried opening the door to let me out before he grabs it and closes it shut.

"Lauren lets go for a drive" he says. I didn't have much choose and he gave me those sweet eyes and I couldn't say no. We made it to this place where there was nothing but landscape and one little shed. I was really nervous for a second and then he asked me to just wait for him outside the shed. He comes out with this portrait of me made with all small picture of me. I will admit it was a bit creepy but sweet at the same time.

"Lauren, I know I haven't really been there like you need me too, but I've found a clue about my father which lead me to this shed." He mentioned the whole father thing to me but I didn't know he was still looking. "The shed was his, and he had all these cool stuff in it and I know where I can find him" he adds. I was nervous of where he was going with this. "Lauren would you like to come find him with me."

There it was the big question. I wasn't sure what that had to do with us having sex or anything I wasn't trying to be the self absorbed girl but after Tommy I was just left with more insecurities. I hesitated with my answer. And he noticed, he comes closer and grabs my hand.

"I wanted this to be special Lauren. It has nothing to do with…" he says before I interrupted him.

"Thats all I needed to know." I paused. "I'll go with you" I say with hesitation. It was junior year and there is so much more in the future I hope this isn't something I'll regret.


	38. Chapter 38

**Karma POV**

 _Dear Karma,_

 _I wrote you this shortly after you decided to tell me it was time to break up. I just wanted to say my time here was fun. You and Amy sure put me on some fun adventures. I hope you find someone who makes you happy I really do because you deserve that and so much more. Please take care of Amy. She is so fragile and caring which can be a virtue and a flaw. I really hope you two work through everything. I please help Amy find the person she is looking to make her happy. Call me if you need anything or if Amy is in trouble. I hope you two accomplish everything you set out to be. Lastly tell Amy's mom that we can still be Facebook friends._

 _-Felix_

After I got done reading it to Amy I couldn't help to cry she was right I do feel guilty. She just hugs me so tight and it makes me feel better.

"I have to text him to thank him"

Karma: Felix thank you. For the letter, and I'm sorry things just happened like this. I never meant to hurt you.

I knew it was a lot to say for just a text. But I didn't get a chance to say it to his face.

Felix: I know. It was silly to try to come between the Karmy. lol Be safe and take care of each other! 3

I missed his corniness. But I knew I could always count on him. He was better off from our drama he didn't deserve it. I just remained hopeful that he found someone who would make him happy.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't post more. I wanted to add to please keep Orlando in your prayers!**

 **Karma POV**

As I'm walking to class I think of Amy, and how we have been dating a couple of weeks now and things have been going smoothly for now but she's been acting a bit weird lately. Maybe it has something to do with Prom coming sooner than we thought. I'm not sure if we are going or not, I mean it is just Junior year so there is no point in really going. And it seems like such a bad idea since last years prom didn't end so well. I know we should go in support of Shane and Noah, but even they don't seem too convinced to go.

"Karma" I hear Shane call me. I had been so distracted with all the thoughts that were flooding my head I didn't see I walked right past Shane.

"Hey Shane" I say. I guess he realized I was acting weird, even for me.

"Let me guess. You and Amy still haven't bumper to bumper?" He says laughing.

"Shane!" I say giving him an annoyed look. But it was true Amy and I still haven't had sex because of 'timing'. "Besides shouldn't I be asking you that?" I say smirking.

"Oh don't worry we have things planned for tonight." he says winking. "You should get on that before someone else beats you to it." I give him a look. He was right what if she finds someone better. He starts walking away, and I run to catch up to him.

"How should I? You know initiate?" I say which makes Shane laugh.

"First of all don't say initiate when you are with her."

"And second?" I ask

"Karma be creative. You two are best friends. You know everything about each other. So make it special in your own way." he says. "Now I've gotta go. So tell me all about it tomorrow!"

He was right I couldn't wait to go home and prep everything for a romantic evening. I had to get to the store and buy a few things.

 **Amy POV**

I get home and I smell something burning. I rush up stairs worried that Karma might be up there in trouble. I hear a large crash like glass shattering.

"Karma!?" I yell. I felt my heart racing and I was starting to panic. I go in my room and nothing. I rush to her room and barge in.

"Karma!" I say again and rush to hug her. She seemed so surprised, because to her she just burned the popcorn and was clumsy enough to break something, but for me I thought she had set the whole house on fire and was in danger. She hugs me back and lets me know everything is okay. It took me a minute to realize that she was doing something.

"What's going on?" I finally ask after calming down.

"Well I was trying to set the mood for our romantic evening when I burned the popcorn. And then managed to break the bowl they were in." I laugh relieved that she was okay.

"Romantic evening?" I ask curiously.

"Yea I saw you were stressed about something and I thought it might help." She realized that I have been distant. I felt bad and I still haven't told her about the internship. I grab her hand and say "We need to talk." Which were probably not the best choice of words since she automatically thought we were going to break up.

"I knew it Shane told me if we didn't have sex you would find someone new and I knew it. Which is why I planned this tonight and now I burned the popcorn and we are probably breaking up…" She started crying and I was shocked at what she was saying. I sit her down next to me.

"Karma" I say lifting her face to kiss her. "Look at the rings. I'm not going anywhere. I wanted to tell you I was called for an internship my dad signed me up for. He thinks its a good idea and I really want to do it. Its over the summer and I just wanted to tell you that." She looks at our rings and I see her face change. She kisses me and apologies for acting crazy.

"Now about this sex thing." I say. I knew she was hoping i forgot. "I know Shane and you are friends but he loves to mess with people and you know it." She laughed. "I love you Karma, you don't have to worry I'll find anyone because you are all I need." She hugs me tighter and kisses me.

"Can we still enjoy tonight." she asks. "You can tell me more about the internship tomorrow I just want to enjoy this." I laugh. "Sure" I say.

"I'll be right back." she says. I start picking up the broken glass and got myself comfy in bed. When I see her come out of the bathroom. She was wearing new red lingerie which made her hair look more vivid. It made her look spectacular. She jumps on the bed with me. And get on top and begins kissing me.

"You sure you are ready" I ask hoping her answer would be yes. She nods which makes me so happy. That night she said 'woah' more than one time and now its my favorite word.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Sorry I could post yesterday my sister broke her foot. But hope you like this. :)**

 **Karma POV**

After my night with Amy we felt more connect than ever. I felt like saw each other. I was getting ready when I received a phone call from my mom.

"Hey sweetie, how it going with Amy" I hesitated to answer. I still haven't told her about us dating.

"We are good mom, how are you and dad?" I ask trying to avoid anymore topics on Amy and I.

"We are good Diane is being amazing. I called because I saw that you have good vibes around you. I read your horoscope and it says that new adventures are ahead of you if you just try." If she only knew.

"Great mom I'll take that under consideration" I say trying to end the convo quick. I hear Amy walking in the bathroom.

"Good morning sleepy head" she whispers, as she kisses my neck.

"Honey is that Amy? Put it on speaker!" I hear my mom say.

"Okay mom you are on speaker!" i say annoyed.

"Amy honey, be careful I was reading your horoscope and it says that a secret will come out and destroy something good" I look at her and she smiles, she still doesn't know I haven't told my mom about us. It's selfish really I haven't told my mom because she just accepted me for being straight and she really understood me and coming out and saying I'm dating Amy would just change everything. She would only see me for being gay.

"Thank you!" I hear Amy say. "But I might be safe from this one, Karma and I made a promise of no secrets." She looks me and smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Well thats just great. You two just make us so happy. Karma I wanted to see if you would like to join us for a dinner and a camp fire tonight."

"A camp fire? Is that such a good idea since the last time our house burned down."

"Honey we know this time we'll just be more cautious. Please?" Before I could say anything I hear Amy say.

"She'll be there!"

"Oh Amy thank you. You can come as well honey." She smiles and says "We'll be there."

"Okay mom I'll call you later." I say quickly hanging up. I don't know how I'm getting out of this but I have to find a way.

 **Amy POV**

After the talk with her parents I saw that Karma was acting a bit weird and I remembered what I told her last night. The internship. This was an opportunity of a life time and the fact that my dad was the reason I got it made it 10 times more important to me. I needed to just convince her that this wasn't going to be a huge deal and we could work through it.

"Karm, is everything okay?" She gives me a look and answers.

"Yea everything is okay why wouldn't it be?" She was obviously covering something.

"I think I know what this is about." I say. "The internship" once I said it she seemed relieved almost which was a bit confusing for me.

"Oh yea, Amy look I'm happy for you really. I think would be a great opportunity to let you do what you love. Films, and documentaries." It made me so happy that she understood and I couldn't help but to kiss her. I knew it was going to be a good day.

"I'll see you after school!" I say. "To go with your parents" I see her awkwardly smile and walk away. We would normally meet during lunch with with the SAT extra studying I've been doing I just needed that extra time. She understood. If we studied together we would never get anything done. After my first few classes I was headed down to the library, when I saw Sabrina. We really haven't spoken since the break up.

"Hi" I say trying to be nice. She just waves and doesn't say anything. I sit down thinking that was the end of that conversation and she sits down next to me.

"Can you tell Karma to not meddle in my life" I hear her whisper. I acted shocked but I knew what she was talking about. "You see she thinks she can make things better with just hooking me up with someone else but thats not gonna work." I was pretty annoyed with her comment.

"Cut her some slack she's trying." I didn't agree with Karma's medoths of helping but I didn't like how Sabrina was talking. She realized I wasn't in the mood for her games.

"What's up with you?" she ask.

"Nothing I'm just trying to study and I don't want to get involved in whatever you two have." I say hoping that would put an end to it all.

"I get that Karma is trying to help." she saying waving a white flag. "But I don't know if I'm ready to move on." this time she seemed sincere. I understood her Karma tried that with me, she wanted me to move on so she just wouldn't feel guilty.

"I know" I say putting my pencil down. I grab her hand and look into her eyes. "Let us help. We were once your friends." She smiles and agrees.

 **Hester's Breaking News**

 _Hester's cutest lesbian couple went from faking it to dating it. But is they really dating? Amy was spotted holding hands with Ex-girlfriend Sabrina, with Karma nowhere to be found. Does this mean the couple has called it quits? Or is there a cheating scandal?_

 _More on Karma and Amy on our tumblr page._


	41. Chapter 41

**Karma POV**

I have gotten about 20 text from 20 different people. And I was so confused. I didn't know whats going on. I get a glimpse of Shane.

"Shane! What's going on?" I ask and I know he knew.

"Oh, nothing just a rumor. Nothing major." He was playing it off. Everyone kept whispering like they were talking about me. I see he was watching something on his tablet. I take it away. I see a picture of Amy and Sabrina and I feel the heat rushing to my face.

"Karma I'm sure its not true." Shane says as I'm walking away. I didn't want to listen to anyone I just wanted to go home and I didn't mean to Amy's house I mean where ever my mom is because I needed my mom. I was walking past the stares and chatters. And I see her.

"Karma it's not what it looked like." she says trying to be sincere. I wanted to believe her I did. But I saw Amy with her.

"Karma she's right. It was all misinformation" Sabrina says. I walk away. Amy pulls me by my arm.

"Karma, look at the rings." She says staring into my eyes. I pull away. I made my way to my parents house, I walked because I needed to think. Amy wasn't the type of person who would do this. Sometimes I wish my insecurities wouldn't be so reflecting. I knock on the door and see my mom greeting me with all the love she knows how to show.

"Where's Amy?" she asks. I knew she was going to ask.

"She was stuck doing other things." I say trying to come up with a logical explanation. But we hear another knock on the door.

"Amy! So glad of you to be able to make" My mom says. I on the other hand was not pleased.

 **Amy POV**

I knew she wasn't going to go straight to my house, and I remembered the dinner. I I knock on the door no know what to say.

"Oh Amy, I'm so happy you could make it. Karma mentioned you weren't going to make it." She gives me this death stare.

"I decided to cancel all my other plans to be here with Karma" I say smiling. I look at her. She knows I didn't do it, but she's covering something. I hug her.

"I know you know I didn't do this so what else are you hiding?" I whisper in her ear. She gives me a look and rolls her eyes.

"Diane you remember Amy right?" Molly asks

"Of course Karma's best friend." she says hugging me.

"Actually…" I begin to say before Karma interrupts me.

"Actually, she's also my roommate now. Should we start eating?" she says going in the kitchen. I follow.

"What's going on? Is this your way of breaking up with me?" I whisper. I turn her around because she wouldn't look at me. "No because that would require you telling them that we are dating right?" I could see it in her eyes the guilt. "So you take it out on me by thinking that I cheated." I say.

"Girls table is set" I walk away and head to the table. I needed to talk to Karma, I am mad but I know that this probably has something to do it her being insecure. I love her, I do but I wish she saw herself the way I saw her.

"So Amy, Molly tells me you are a lesbian." Diane says. I knew she was trying to start a conversation since the tension was horrible.

"I don't like to label myself, but I do have a girlfriend right now." I see Karma's eyes light up worried I might say something. "Yea, but she's not out yet so I cant really say who it is."

"Darn, I was hoping to meet her" Molly says.

"But Molly I want you to know I love her. I really do. There is no one else I would rather be with" Once I say that Molly smiles they rush over to me and give me a group hug. Karma was just giving me a look, like she was going to cry.

"Excuse me." she says. "I'll be right back." They look at each other and look at me. "I'll go." I say.

"Karma." I say walking outside. She was sitting on a bench and she taps on the sit next to her. She knew I was going to come.

"I'm sorry." she says before starting to cry. I hold her tight. "I'm sorry you know how insecure I can be and I just don't get why you are so in love with me. Not that I'm not but Im so fucking ordinary." I hear that and I almost want to slap her in the nicest way possible.

"Karma I love you and only you. There is no one else I would rather be with. And you are not ordinary you are extraordinary. You are amazing and if I have to remind you everyday for the rest of our lives I will." I wanted to kiss her but again she didn't want to tell her parents. "And about your parents it's okay if you don't want to tell them." she kisses me. And pulls me inside.

"Mom, dad, Diane. This is Amy my girlfriend."Karma says and I see their mouths drop.

 **Karma POV**

"Mom, Dad, Diane. This is Amy my girlfriend." I see their mouths drop. Speechless. For a second I even thought they were going to be upset, until I remembered who my parents were.

"Oh my goodness. You two a couple. That is so great." They all say. As they rush to hug us. "This deserves a celebration." I hear my mom say.

"Mom, no we are good. We actually have to leave." After our talk with Amy there was nothing I would rather do but just be with her.

"Oh I get it. You two love birds have to leave." She says winking which makes it weird. "MOM!" I say. And I see Amy laugh. I kiss them and head towards the door holding Amy's hand. Because even if my parents see me as just their gay daughter, I had Amy I could always count on. Because even if the world was completely against us I felt like I could take it with just having her by my side.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: We are almost finished! 3 more chapter!**

 **Amy POV**

Prom is just a week away and I know I should have asked sooner. I had so many thoughts on how to ask her, but knowing Karma she would want something spectacular. Big. And I don't really care for Prom my self, but I care about Karma.

"Shane, is everything ready." I whisper into the phone.

"Everything is ready. Tell me again why are we doing this again? And I mean all of this"

"I want this to be special for her." I say. I hear him sign. Now all I need to do is get her there.

"Karma lets go" I say. I wanted all of this to run smoothly. I had Lauren and Liam drive us. They all know what was going on. And what made matters worse was that they had all asked each other Liam did this art thing. Shane did this song proposal which was all sweet. And it pressured me to step up my game.

"Lauren what color dress are you wearing to Prom?" I hear Karma ask. Which I know was just an excuse to talk about prom.

"Not sure yet, what about you." I wanted to kick her. I didn't know if she just forgot or wanted to just ruin the surprise.

"Oh Liam, I hear you and Lauren are going to Tennessee." I say and Lauren gives me a glare.

"I thought it would be great to get away for the summer." he says. I know he was lying Lauren told me that they were going to find his dad, but why lie? I didn't want to say anything else maybe he had his reasons. After meeting his family last year I didn't know what to think about them. We were turning to the school and Liam pulled up exactly where he was supposed to.

"Is there a protest?" asks Karma. She sees the crowd of people. "Nope" I say. "I'll see you after school" I say before walking off. I had somewhere to be.

 **Karma POV**

We drive up and I see a lot of people just standing around and my initial thought a protest. We get out of the car and Amy says she needs to leave. Which took me by surprise, she always walked me to my locker. As I begin to walk I see that people are making way for me. A carpet was making its way to my locker and I knew. People were handing roses. And when I finally get to my locker when in a normal day will take a couple second and now its talking almost 5 mins. I was tearing up there and I just wanted to see her and kiss her already. The last rose was given to me and I see her. She is there with chocolates and a box.

"Do you want a donut?" she asks smiling. I nod as she opens the box. Which had 5 donuts in the shape of 'PROM?'. I laugh because Amy would find a way to make it sweet in her own way.

"YES!" I say as I kiss her. I hear people cheering and laughing chanting our names.

"I love you" I say. she smiles and kisses me again.


	43. Chapter 43

**Amy POV**

It was only a couple of hours until prom and I was in bed with Karma cuddling. It felt so amazing to just have her by my side. And she wasn't feeling going either for a second I thought we were in the clear of not going. Until we hear a knock on the door.

"Karma and Amy get up now, I don't care what you are doing you two are going." says Lauren rushing into the room. She set up the room like it was a bridal party. Karma just snugged more.

"Amy?" she yells from the bathroom.

"Yea?"

"Why didn't you mention your internship was in New York?" I look up. "Did I forget to mention that? I say pretending I didn't know that already. I see Karma sitting up and I didn't know what to think.

"You never mentioned that to me either." she says angry. I didn't know what to think maybe we could make it work long distance. I mean couples do it all the time. "Were you going to leave again without saying goodbye?" I tried grabbing her hand and she pulled away. I knew she wasn't happy, but I didn't know how to tell her. When my dad mentioned the internship I thought he meant here in Austin.

"Karma. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I didn't know how. I didn't know how this could all work without losing you." I look at her sincerely and hoped she believed me.

"I have to get ready" she says as she locks herself in the bathroom with Lauren.

 **Lauren POV**

"Maybe she did forget." I say trying to lighten up the mood. I knew she didn't, but Karma seemed pissed. As we were getting ready she just didn't seem to be in the mood to go. Like she was being forced to almost. I did know what to think I thought that it would be a great opportunity for Amy. Karma and I have never seen eye to eye.

"Shane and Noah must be excited." She finally says which makes me smile because she was trying.

"Yea I bet."

"Lauren what would you do? I mean you made a choice by going with Liam." She asks which had me question why I even said yes to Liam. We haven't dated that long but I think it was the connection I felt with him. He didn't make me feel like that intersex girl and more of just seeing me as a strong person.

"You should talk to Amy." I say. I mean maybe she didn't tell Karma about it being in NYC because maybe she didn't want her there. I see her eyes light up and she opens the door to Amy's room and she was gone. We look on her bed where there was a note _See you at Prom. I'm sorry. -Love Amy._

"Where would she go?" Karma asks and this time I had no clue.

 **Karma POV**

Lauren drove me to Prom since my date was no where to be found. They were almost going to announce the winners of Prom and it was a no brainer. Shane was wearing this red suit and black tie which was completely him. And Noah went a bit more traditional and wore a black suit with red tie. I was looking at my phone it has been an hour and I couldn't get ahold of Amy and I was starting to get worried. Until I saw her. She was wearing this beautiful pant suit that only she could rock. As soon as I see her I smile.

"Karma, we need to talk." She pulls me to this table. And just starts talking out papers out of her pocket.

"Whats going on?" asked Lauren.

"I have no clue" I say.

"I should have asked you this sooner and hopefully you say yes now. I have here a plane ticket. And I already called the film studio and they said it was okay. So Karma Ashcroft will you come to New York with me?" All of these emotions rushing through my body and I look at Lauren who was smiling.

"Yes!" I say before leaping towards her hugging her tight and kissing her. I look at the plane ticket and I see the date.

"This is the day after school ends" I say she nods. This summer things are going to be just a little different.


	44. Chapter 44

**Amy POV**

Shortly after I ask Karma to come with me I hear Brenda say. "And our prom winners are… Drum roll please. Shane and Noah!" The crowd went crazy and we all cheer and celebrate them. They shared their first dance and I grab Karma to dance in the sidelines. I knew I was always going to remember this. Because even though we have been thought this before this time was different we were dating. And she loved me and nothing could change that. I feel a tap on my shoulder and it was Shane.

"Hey congrats!" I say hugging him and then hug Noah.

"Thanks but what do you say if we all get out of here. Prom is over rated." he says laughing.

"Go where?" asks Lauren getting there with Liam.

"I have an idea." says Shane.

We all made it to Lauren's and Shane planned an anti prom almost. Which was movies, snacks and best of all PJ's. Even Lauren seemed pleased. We all get comfy and start walking scary movies.

"We should do this next year" Shane says laughing but still wearing his crown.

"I just finished posting all my picture for my followers" Lauren says sitting down next to Liam.

"You okay?" I ask Karma. She nods and kisses me. This is one of the best proms ever.

 **Karma POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since prom and everything still is good. My mom said it was okay for me to go to New York with Amy and even told me of a place I should go to get my hand read. I have been packing for the trip. Which was hard I wasn't sure what to plan for what exactly we were going to do.

"Whatcha doing honey?" i hear Amy saying grabbing me from behind.

"Packing! How are you done?" I say annoyed.

"Well I packed my favorite donut shirt and bacon sweats so I'm good to go" she says joking. "Dont over think it just get what you need the most its only a couple of weeks." she says kissing my neck. She right.

"Are we still up for tomorrow?" I say. She nods.

"I can't believe we leave in two days." I say excited but scared. New York was a big city and I haven't really ever been.

"Well believe it. Its going to be amazing." She says pulling me to bed."Lets go you can finish that tomorrow." I follow she was right and tomorrow being our last day of Junior year it was exciting. But that night I couldn't get any sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**Amy POV**

I'm not sure why they would even have us come on the last day everyone is pretty much not doing what they are supposed to. People just get their year books and leave. We sat on the court yard waiting for Lauren and Shane. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing this summer. Liam and Lauren leaving Tennessee to find his father. Shane and Noah mentioned just hanging out Shane was going to be a life guard again and Noah had a couple gigs he could work. And well Karma and I leaving for the big apple. I glance over and noticed Karma's eyes.

"You okay you look tired." I ask Karma she kept moving all night and I knew she didn't get much sleep.

"Yea I'm just excited thats all."

"Karma is you changed your mind…" I say before she interrupted me.

"No not that at all." before she said more Lauren and Shane showed up.

"You two ready?" Shane asks. "Let's go." Apparently Lauren and Shane planned something for our last day here. It was scary to think they actually worked together to plan something, but exciting at the same time. The sun started setting and you could feel the summer breeze. Like leaving school and feeling the air made it seem like everything was possible. I grab Karma's hand because holding her hand I knew that everything was possible.

"We're here!" It was a empty land about an acre with a small little shed. I was confused of why we were there.

"Should I be scared?" I say laughing. And Karma points at the fire. They had set up this beautiful campfire looking out to the sunset. We all sat down and started talking about everything going on in the summer all the possibilities. And Karma, Shane and Noah started singing songs. I see everyone of us happier than ever.

"We should make a promise. That no matter what happens next year we come back at the end of the summer and do this again." Says Shane. Which wasn't a bad idea. We all agree. Karma sits next me and puts her arm around me.

"I love you" she says kissing me.

"I know" I say. "I love you too. I've never been happier to have my best friend and girlfriend by my side. Because we had a whole summer to do anything we wanted. And who know what could happen.

 **The end. I really hope you guys liked it. I am working on a sequel! It won't be too long till you hear from me again :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Sneak peak to the sequel. Stick around the drama only begins.**

Senior Year

 _Dear Lauren_

 _My internship is only a couple of weeks left and we didn't know it was going to be so exhausting. NYC was amazing for the first few weeks, especially every time Karma and I got lost. We couldn't get used to it at the beginning and we became really homesick. But once I got used to it everything just felt just like home. It seemed to be in place. The pace of the NYC life was just exhilarating. Even Karma found company in New York. She made friends with one of the girls at the internship. Alex. I think was her name. Everything seems to be great we will be back soon and I really don't want to leave. Our boss here told me I have potential. And would love to see me back here at NYU. And I'm actually thinking about it. But I also think about Karma. I hope your trip is going just as well._

 _-Love Amy_

 _Dear Amy,_

 _My summer was interrupted by Liam. He changed after trying over and over to find his dad we were starting to give up. But her grew irritable and bitter. Which doesn't make sense because we actually had sex this summer, but after a huge fight I flew back to Dallas with my dad for a bit. I'll be back in Austin soon. It feels different without him. You know. Like I hate that we were put in all of that, maybe I should have stayed all along. Tennessee was not what I expected. Maybe you should give NYU a chance or at least apply and give yourself an option. Anyways I cant wait to see you and my new clothes!_

 _-Love Lauren._

 _Dear Karma and Amy,_

 _I wanted to say hello to the peasants. I'm playing. But you will never believe what happened. Noah has a producer and started doing tours. I must admit I was a little jealous at first but now I'm his number one fan. I think the only down side is that he will be tour a bit more while school starts. But he is getting home schooled. And every time he is on stage he thanks me for everything and brings me up there. I just cant believe it my boyfriend is famous. Which makes me famous by default. Anyways I hope you two are okay and I'll be sure to remember the little people when we become a huge hit._

 _-Shane_

 _Dear Felix,_

 _I've tried my best to keep up with talking to people. Being here with Amy has been a crazy adventure. But a very lonely one. I must admit there were times I wanted to just go home. Not too long into the trip I met a girl her name is Alex. She was my one friend here. Amy wasn't here a lot of the time. Alex is funny in fact Amy might even like her. But not too long befriending her she confessed she has feeling for me. I tried distancing myself from her. But she always seems to be around to make matters worse she mentioned that she recently moved to Texas. What are the odds? Anyways I hope you are well. And I hope you can write back soon._

 _-Karma_


End file.
